


Making sure

by Hotgitay



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, humorb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Terrence checks in on the new team doctor Dani





	Making sure

“Sorry if the guys on the team are being dicks to you”Terrence apologized for his teammates behavior

“I’m used to it”Dani replies 

“You shouldn’t have to be”Terrence held her hand in his giving her a sympathetic look 

“You’re sweet for thinking of me”Dani replies 

“I just want to make sure that you’re settling in alright”Terrence says 

“Again you’re a sweet guy”Dani grinned


End file.
